Fever
by fallenxoxoangel
Summary: I got the idea from the song Fever-Bullet For My Valentine. Matt Tuck/OC


Walking into the small but packed club, we walked over to a small private area that was reserved for us. I took off my leather jacket and sat down next to Moose. "You sure she's here man?" I asked over the loud music. He nodded back at me. Looking around I could tell everybody wanted to lose control. I knew who everybody was here for. _**Her. **_Jay noticed how nervouse I was acting. "Ey man. Calm down. She doesn't know you came along. Now stop acting like that." I nodded and ran my sweaty palms on my jeans and waited for her music to come on.

_**It's hot as hell in here**_

_**Everybody wants to lose control**_

_**The music's turned up loud, the lights**_

_**We'll turn them low**_

Bailey Morven. Thats who everyone was here to see. But her stage name was Fever. I was here for a different reason. To get her back. Bailey and me dated way back when Bullet For My Valentine was Jeff Killed John. She stayed with me up until we became noticed and got a record deal. She said it would be to hard to date a rockstar. Me being on the road with millions of girls and her being back home with other guys. Bailey was my first everything. Crush, girlfriend, kiss, love and my **first. **We grew up in Wales togther and she was my bestfriend. Over the years while she got older I've noticed her body changing. How long her legs were. How dark her hair got and how grey her eyes had became. I smiled remembering when she showed up at my house with her new lip piercing. That was when I knew I liked her. God, just thinking about her gets me wound up like a hurricane and my head is about to explode. I'm ready to self-destruct and I can't wait to let it go.

_**Wound up like a hurricane**_

_**And my head's about to explode**_

_**Can't wait to self-destruct**_

_**Can't wait to let it go**_

Soon, her music started to play and I saw my ex-girlfriend walk onto the stage wearing a lace black and blue corset with a matching thong. The guys said that she doesn't know I came along. Just looking at her swaying her hips from side to side makes me crave for her. I took out a 50 dollar bill and set it on the stage. She looked into my eyes but then quickly averted her gaze to other group of guys. Did she remember me? I doubt it. I've changed over the years since we've seen each other last. She has changed also. I looked at her back and noticed she got the words "hearts burst into fire" tattooed. I smirked and continued to watch her dance. She turned around, this time facing me and as she bent down, I saw that she had the matching tattoo we got together. I got B.V tattood on my inner right wrist and she got M.T tattood on her chest. Bailey stood straight up and walked over to me and the guys and started rolling on the stage by us.

_**(Woah-oh)She hits the stage**_

_**(Woah-oh)She makes me crave**_

_**So come and get my money(Woah-oh-oh-oh)**_

Just watching her dance like makes me get hot all over. Her stage name stays true. When you watch her dance, her fever takes over you. She gets on her knees and looks into my eyes. Smirking, she gave me a wink then walked up to the pole and started dancing with it. I've got a dirty feeling and she's the remedy.

_**I can feel your fever, taking over**_

_**Can you see your fever, taking over me**_

_**I can feel your fever, taking over**_

_**Got a dirty feeling, and you're the remedy**_

_**Woah Come on!**_

I'm not to sure if the spark between us is still there but my body is going to re-ignite it. My body is hot for her just like it used to be. She won't get burned if she puts up a fight.

_**So I'm looking for a spark**_

_**I've got a body to re-ignite**_

_**Don't worry you won't get burned**_

_**So don't put up a fight**_

I couldn't take it. I am at my breaking point and I am about to overload. Seeing her up there half naked and dancing brought back memories of us together. I thought back to our first time together and how nervous we both were. I was gentel with her but this time I'm not holding back. Theres not regrets and limits. I'm about to sell my soul.

_**Push hard to breaking point**_

_**And I'm ready to overload**_

_**No limits and no regrets**_

_**It's time to sell my soul**_

_**(Woah-oh)You're all I want**_

_**(Woah-oh)You're all I need**_

_**So come and take my money(Woah-oh-oh-oh)**_

_**I can feel your fever, taking over**_

_**Can you see your fever, taking over me**_

_**I can feel your fever, taking over**_

_**Got a dirty feeling, and you're the remedy**_

_**And you're the remedy**_

I stood up and walked away from the guys and walked into her dressing room. She achived with what she was hoping to do. I knew she wanted me back. And I did. I was ready to make this work again between us. She opened the door and was surprised to see me standing there. I smirked at her and told her to come over by me. "Your a naughty girl. Such a tease,"I said when she walked in front of me. She gave me the same smirk I was giving her. "It's good to see you Matt." I nodded and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. While she wraped her arms around my back, I picked her up and set her down on the couch. She looked up to me still wearing her sexy outfit from earlier.

I took off my shirt and jeans in one swift movement and then I pulled her up on her knees. She looked so beautiful down on her knees. I moved a strand of her black hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead. She ran her hands down my chest and stopped at my boxers and started to tease me. God I couldn't take it any more. Groaning, I ripped off all her clothes but leaving on her high heel shoes. I put my face in her neck and gave it a few kisses. She smelled so fucking good it's making me loose control.

_**Come here you naughty girl you're such a tease**_

_**You look so beautiful down on your knees**_

_**Keep on those high heel shoes rip off all your clothes**_

_**You smell so fucking good it makes me lose control!**_

"Bailey," I moaned while she worked her magic with her mouth on my dick. I grabbed a hand full of her hair and rolled my head back in ecstasy. I groaned letting her know I was close so she kissed her way back up to my lips. We shared a firey kiss and I flipped her over and kissed from her neck to her inner thighs. "Matt, I can't wait any longer", she moaned pulling at my hair. Before I entered her, I looked into her eyes and kissed her. "I'm not letting you go again." And with that, I entered her and she screamed out in pleasure.

_**Losing control! (You're all I want)**_

_**Losing control! (You're all I need)**_

_**Losing control! (You're all I want)**_

_**I can't let you go!**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

"Bailey,"I moaned out as we both came down from our sex high. I tired to lay on my back but the new straches on it stungs. "Fucking high heels." Bailey giggled and laid on my chest. "I love you Matthew Tuck." God it was so good to hear that again. I kissed her head and wisphered in her ear, "I love you too. Oh and your not working here anymore. Your coming on the road with me." Bailey looked up at me and smiled. "Good. That's where I belong." I nodded and continued to lay on the couch with her in my arms. Her fever took over me and she was my remedy.

_**I can feel your fever, taking over**_

_**Can you see your fever, taking over me**_

_**I can feel your fever, taking over**_

_**Got a dirty feeling, and you're the remedy**_

_**And you're the remedy**_

_**You are the remedy!**_


End file.
